We Fight Episode 2: Music makes everything real
by BlownAway18
Summary: Author Notes: This is the 2nd epsiode from We Fight, Team Flash and Villains go for a Concert but get interrupted by...#SnowBArry #CiscoOC...H.R is Alive #IriswillanyoneelsebutBarry
1. Chapter 1

_We Fight Episode 2: Music makes everything real_

 _By BlownAway18_

 _Part One_

 _Author Notes: This is the 2nd epsiode from We Fight, Team Flash and Villains go for a Concert but get interrupted by...#SnowBArry #CiscoOC...H.R is Alive #IriswillanyoneelsebutBarry_

 _The club Eclipse belongs to the band called pact, the drinks could hydrate or get you piss drunk, and the people could be anything. The back of Skye's 1967 impala was very roomy, and Cait was able to change into a beautiful, short Crystal blue dress with black ankle boots to match. Barry couldn't believe that this woman was with him and the word sexy was an understatement. Barry's eyes notice that this month has treated Cait very well because she walked with a new found confidence. Skye walked around the newly reunited couple as well as Arianna. They stopped and turned to see the couple making out in the middle of Eclipse getting some fanfare in the process. Cait controlled her internal cold to make sure she didn't freeze her man._

 _"What was that for?" Barry asked, and Cait responded, "I haven't kissed you in one month, and so I plan on making up for it, problem?"_

 _"Nerds. Stop trying to do it public!." Skye gesture for them to sit down and was showing displace irritation cause she was about to take a big step forward in her life. Ariana rolled her eyes at her friend's actions of displaced nervousness._

 _"I know my sister she's nervous about something." Cait said, and Barry told her, "Mona wants her to move in." Now her sister wanted to know the details._

 _Arianna escorted Skye backstage, and there was a knock on the door, Mona came leaping out of the room. "Hello, My Mate," Mona said and engaged in a series of kisses with Skye._

 _"I'll be warming up." Arianna gets her guitar and moves around them as she goes to find her place to practice._

 _"Are you okay?" Mona asked as both feet hit the floor, Skye answer her question, "Fifteen slayers came looking for my sister and Willow was leading the charge. They got a couple of good hits."_

 _"Why did Willow wait so long to get revenge now, it doesn't make any sense, it's almost Nunsense," Mona said, and Skye realize that was a reference to the fact that Skye almost ran over Nuns. "You are lucky I love you, and I want to move in..." Skye said, and Mona was about to squeal in happiness, but the Huntress put her hands up telling her girl to listen._

 _"You can't stop me from being the Huntress or Team Flash, but if you or I get pregnant then I'll cut back..." Skye told Mona, and Queen Wolf said, "That's all I will ask of you, and so I agree to those terms. Now I have to go and kick some ass. I love you, Skye." They kissed, and Skye told her, "I've loved you since Middle School." Skye watched her girlfriend close the door, and head of her security ushered The Huntress out politely._


	2. Chapter 2

_We Fight Episode 2: Music makes everything real_

 _By BlownAway18_

 _Part Two_

 _Author Notes: This is the 2nd epsiode from We Fight, Team Flash and Villains go for a Concert but get interrupted by...#SnowBArry #CiscoOC...H.R is Alive #IriswillanyoneelsebutBarry_

 _Cait and Barry got some perfect seats with the security detail around them._

 _"Mona is perfect for Skye. Isn't that Iris?" Cait said, and Barry looked over to see Joe's daughter near the stage. Iris was in a t-shirt with ripped jeans and over the knee Boots. The Drummer of the band walked up, and they exchanged an intimate tongue fighting kiss._

 _"This is Joe's worse nightmare..." Barry said, and he laughed as Cait wanted to know what was funny. "When Iris was 16, she dated a drummer and was totally in this Seattle grudge phase. Flannel, boots, and T-shirts but it ended badly so she promised Joe that she would never date a Drummer again." Barry said, and Cait laughed but was jealous of Iris._

 _"I wish I went to High School full time..." Cait said, and Barry wanted to know about that._

 _"When my Mom injected me, there's a gap of time when I looked like a young Killer Frost, and it was hard for my Dad to teach me my powers. My Mother separated from him and other circumstances thanks to a Judge" Cait said and looked at Barry, "I learned to channel my magical abilities to make it so everyone would see that I was normal. The person who raised me was pissed that I found a solution in my Magic. When I had the Black siren, and my Ice Dagger was right there. I didn't see evil Laurel Lance, and I saw my Mother who forced me to be a science experiment for her Father."_

 _Barry held Cait close and told her, "She can't hurt you, you have us." Barry and Cait sat in their seat cuddling. Iris was talking to her new Boyfriend Caesar and Arianna walked up to the front stage._


	3. Chapter 3

_We Fight Episode 2: Music makes everything real_

 _By BlownAway18_

 _Part Three_

 _Author Notes: This is the 2nd epsiode from We Fight, Team Flash and Villains go for a Concert but get interrupted by...#SnowBArry #CiscoOC...H.R is Alive #IriswillanyoneelsebutBarry_

 _"Iris?" Arianna asked, and Iris turned to the woman, "...Arianna. We met today. Are you in the band? It's my first time seeing you guys."_

 _"Caesar doesn't like telling all-girl band about the people he dates, but you must be special..." Arianna said, and Caesar responded, "Forgive my friend here she hasn't dated someone in a very long time." Skye walked out front to see Iris is in her favorite club._

 _"Iris..." Skye called out and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm seeing Caesar." Iris answered, and Skye responded with, "Didn't your Dad say something about not dating Drummers?" Iris knew Barry had told someone and she looked over to see him with Cait. "Caesar is more than a Drummer..." Iris said, and Skye thought,_ _ **Caesar, will need a bulletproof vest for Joe. I get to watch."**_ _Skye walked off to get ready for her Girlfriend._

 _Iris followed Skye as she kissed Caesar to break a leg. He looked up and saw three familiar intermediate family members, Odelia waves her hand wildly to say hi. No one knew them since they wore Cinco De mayo Masks and Caesar's Vampire blood boil._

 _So Iris went over to the table, she got teased about Caesar, and Cisco walked in with Wally then H.R followed, Arianna looks up to see Cisco, and they exchanged smiles._

 _"Is Cisco Smitten with the Russian?" H.R asked, and Cisco responded with, "Mildly..."_

 _"She seems very intense," Wally added and Cisco nodded his head because that was the truth last night. Arianna had drinks served and came to the table for the toast._

 _"To my sister, Cait Also known as the Ice Queen, welcome back to the real world and remember everyone here loves you," Skye said, and all knock there drinking glasses._

 _"I want to say something. Thank you for accepting me even if I was going to impale Siren, I love you guys and next time I'm not going to run away..." Cait said and they all toast. Mona took the stage dress with little-ripped T-shirt tights and Ankle Boots. She ran off to give Cait a big hug and whispered something in her ear, Cait whispered something back._

 _Skye did not see this exchange because she was looking at Mona's ass which was getting bigger since her tail was coming out. The Queen gets that way when she's about to perform._

 _Skye whispered to her woman, and the lead singer had to go back to put the tail back into her Human body. Mona came out in her Black Leather Jacket and just said, "Let the pack hear you howl!" Everyone in the place howl and they started the set with an Original song called "Not Even."_

 _The lyrics told the story about a guy regularly hitting on her. There were times before Mona knew that she was Gay that the young Queen wouldn't understand why guys made her sick which expressed that in the song. The next one was another original song, "I just wanna Scream."_

 _Skye was singing along to those two new songs, and Cait asked, "I thought she does covers?"_

 _"Mona is sensitive about singing original songs, and so this is big for her," Skye said, and they heard the crowd yelling out the song title._

 _Mona introduced the band, and there was a loud scream in the back for Caesar then Arianna got a mammoth Applauds. Arianna ripped into a three-minute solo, and Cisco was amazed at how good she was._


	4. Chapter 4

_We Fight Episode 2: Music makes everything real_

 _By BlownAway18_

 _Part Four_

 _Author Notes: This is the 2nd epsiode from We Fight, Team Flash and Villains go for a Concert but get interrupted by...#SnowBArry #CiscoOC...H.R is Alive #IriswillanyoneelsebutBarry_

 _She tunes out the whole world and put all her anger as well as sadness into the Horrors of living in a small town in Russia. She looked to see a blonde with a hooded Leather Jacket looking on which was the fourth straight show. Arianna looked down, and that blonde seemed angry then disappeared_

 _The crowd applauded again, and Cisco stood up to join them, he sat down when he was the only one left. "Now if there are any agents, she will listen to your offers and promises...So that you know ladies Caesar is single..." Mona said, and Caesar told his Lead singer, "Actually Mona I'm dating Iris West..." Iris turned red but did raise her hand as everyone applauded._

 _Mona mouth out she was sorry for outing her, and In the back, you heard._

 _"You disgusting human!" Odelia screamed, and Beth in a mask threw her sister over her back then walked outside. Iris was trying to find the person who said that but couldn't pinpoint the exact location._

 _Caesar acted like he had no idea who they were. The next song was High School which at the end, Mona asked for donations for victims of school shootings; Mona got her guitar to sing a very familiar song which started with, "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today..."_

 _People loved a cover of Prince's song, "Let's Go Crazy." The Highlight was the guitar duel between Arianna and Mona which brought everyone on their feet. As the music stopped, it was the song; I would die for you._

 _Mona was singing the majority of the song to Skye while Cait and Barry were snuggling together._

 _The sisters walked back in as Odelia in her mask stomp back to her seat and sat down as Caesar watched this._

 _Mona walked to Skye, and they mimic the hand gesture of the song, I would Die For you._

 _Everyone else followed along and then straight into the next song which was Get It Right,_

 _"Now Glee did it okay, but I'm doing better than Lea Michelle who ruins Season 6," Mona said and performed Get It Right...Throughout the night there were covers of Korn, Fuel and Smashing Pumpkins as the last song was We will Rock You To We are The Champions. It seemed Mona was channeling Freddie Mercury as the show came to an end._

 _Iris loved the show and couldn't help but notice something about the three in the masks intently watching. They were all collectively looking at Iris before watching Caesar again._

 _Cisco and Barry then saw an alert on the phone, Cait as well as Skye. Cait signal for Skye to stay. The Frosty one, Barry and Cisco found a quiet place. "It seemed like there was a crash right around Star Labs." Cisco said, and Barry told them, "I'll go check that out."_

 _"Be careful," Cait said and kissed her man who was gone just as quickly. As they were outside, it was long enough for Barry to call and tell them, it was Aliens..._

 _Mona and Arianna came out as Skye and Iris both congratulate them. "Where Barry?" Mona asked worried that they didn't like the show and Cait walked in. "Mona you were great, I love the Korn Covers, but we have an emergency, Barry just saw Aliens," Cait said, and Mona knew that anything in Central City could happen. So Skye_

 _Beth took off her mask when she got into her car. She pulled out her tablet to find the camera where that crash happened, she saw a recording with Barry and was annoyed that there were Aliens."They're not lying...Fuck there not lying." Beth said, and Odeila responded with, "You swore!"_

 _ **The Following Morning**_

 _All of Team Flash was there as they were brief by Layla from Argus. "Dude as good as we are, I don't think we could beat back an alien invasion by ourselves," Cisco said, and Joe looked at his daughter, "What's with the new look?" Joe asked, and Iris told him, "I was going undercover." Everyone knew that was Bullshit. "What do you want to do?" Cait asked, and Barry looked at Cisco, "I know an Ailen who could get to help us."_


End file.
